


Aftermath

by ckTmi



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, F/M, M/M, lucas' thoughts, post piano clip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckTmi/pseuds/ckTmi
Summary: Lucas' thoughts upon seeing Eliott meet his girlfriend.





	Aftermath

At first, it felt unreal. As if that was not a possibility. But of course, it was. Someone like that didn’t not have a girlfriend. But for a bit, Lucas had allowed himself to imagine and believe. Because it had seemed that Eliott was into him. He had been flirting with him. But now the bus stop seat felt cold and the case of beers heavy. How had he been this foolish? Because he had flirted back. In fact, he had kind of been to one to bring it to a new level. He felt stupid. Upset. Angry. Humiliated. Now he had to go back to his friends and pretend that everything was fine when it definitely was not. He felt cheated. He had sat there with unpracticed hands and played the only song he found fit after all these years of not playing. Still, he had done well. Eliott had seemed to think so at least. But the smile on his face and the enthusiastic kiss when he met up with her had his stomach turn. He also had to explain the missing weed. There was some left, but he was sure they would notice that some were missing. He could barely deal with their bullshit anymore. He didn’t know how long he could keep this up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super short but I had some idea I wanted out of my head but I didn't really succeed. Send me prompts tumblr at youreonlylow


End file.
